Short stories
by FanofHttyd
Summary: This series will be short stories about some of the characters that aren't shown a lot in the shows or the movies. For example: the twins, Snotlout and other side characters. (How to train your Dragon & Race to the Edge).


**This series will be short stories about some of the characters that aren't shown a lot in the shows or the movies. Recommended by** Yoshisrgr8 **on twitter.**

 **A short story about the twins in Httyd. Takes place before Httyd 2 and after the ending of rtte** **. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

After a long war with the hunters, the riders went their separate ways.

"We're going to have a hell of a time," announced Tuffnut as soon as they reached Berk.

"And how's that?" asked Snotlout , spying on them suspiciously.

"Loking is going to be in full swing!" replied Ruffnut, as if it was so obvious. "Everyone at the Edge was boring and serious."

"I think you mean everyone was much more better at you then 'Loki'ing.'" said Snotlout.

"Anyway, I'm tired. Shall we get to bed," asked Fishlegs. Everyone nodded , and headed home.

Over the next few days, the twins succeeded in their troublesome quest, getting the usual shouting at. But their jokes went sometimes too far.

A few days later, a man from the south, obviously as Berk was North as North can be. Anyway, this man was said to be chief of his tribe and was a traveller. He asked if he could stay for a while.

"Of course," replied Stoick.

" And there should be no trouble," said Hiccups to his dad, and then immediately gestured towards the twins.

"Don't worry I'll sort them out," he said to Hiccup. He then went to the man. "My son will lead you to the hall and a bit that you can stay for the night." He then went to the twins.

" No mischief. I want you to promise me: No mischief, " said Stoick.

"Of course chief. Why would we cause mischief!" said Tuffnut.

"Promise me!" almost shouted Stoick .

"We solemnly declare, that we will cause no trouble," said the twins.

" Good! " said the chief and walked off. The twins revealed their fingers to have been crossed and did a high five. They made their way to the man's cottage.

 **Next morning**

Hiccup and Stoick heard a banging at their door in the morning. Stock ran to the door and quickly opened it. He was it was the visitor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, annoyed at being awoken.

"Two maniacs broke in my house and stole my most treasured belonging!"

"Have you got a description of who these 'Two maniacs ' may be?" asked Stoick, immediately shape thing the twins. Hiccup laughed at his dad repeated the words ' two maniacs.'

"So you think it's funny to send two thieves to my house," started the man.

" Wha-, " said Hiccup.

"You think I only had one of those staffs. Well, no, I have two. And now I will take all your dragons away from you!"

"This is a misunderstanding," said Hiccup. All the dragons started to fly towards that man, except Toothless, who couldn't fly. Stock ran towards the man , but Hiccup held him back. Soon all the dragons had gone.

" BEING ME THOSE TWINS!" shouted Stoick. The twins immediately arrived.

"What did YOU do?!" asked Stoick, angrily.

"Don't worry chief ," said Tuffnut. "Me and my sister have it under control."

"And how's that," asked Stoick. "And do you think we will believe you?" Stock got his axe out suddenly and rushed towards them. Hiccup stopped him.

"If the twins what to do something, they'll do it," he said . "Go you guys."

 **Next day**

The next day the twins arrived, but not the way they left. They came back with all the dragons of Berk following behind them.

"What happened?" asked Hiccup.

"We showed them not to mess with the best Loki 'ers," said Ruffnut.

"Come inside and tell us what happened!" said Hiccup. Everyone went inside to listen to their tale.

"There we were 2 Vs 1000..." began Tuffnut. Their story was full of exaggeration and trimmings, but no one realised. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were at the centre telling their story.

I could tell you what happened, but that's not the point. The real question is: 'What do you think happened!?'

 **Thanks for reading! Next story should be out sometime next week. Anyway, thanks for reading. Until next time!**


End file.
